mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Juzo Kabuto (Shin)
Dr. Juzo Kabuto is the grandfather of Koji and Shiro Kabuto and the creator of Mazinger Z. He plays a bigger role in Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! than previous series. While dying in the first quarter of the series, he comes back as an artificial intelligence program embedded in the God Scrander. Background Juzo Kabuto was a renowned scientist known for his discovery of Japanium in Mt. Fuji, which in turn lead to the discovery of Photonic Energy and the creation of Alloy Z (later Super Alloy Z). By an unspecified time, he acquired a massive amount of wealth he used to fund most of his research. One day, he came as part of an expedition to Bardos. Finding a reading of energy not unlike that of the Photonic Energy he discovered, Juzo collaborated with his son Kenzo to build a robot that could harness this energy. The robot was called the Energer Z, and was piloted by an ace pilot named Tetsuya Tsurugi. The energy was revealed to have come from the severed arm of Zeus. Also on the island were the Mechanical Beasts used by the Mycenae Empire as well as the Kedora. While Dr. Hell was more than interested in uncovering their power, Juzo was horrified to see what the Kedora could do and was concerned about the other diabolical secrets of the Mycenae Empire. As Dr. Hell revealed his plans for world domination, Juzo and co. tried to stop the mad scientist. Juzo managed to take Hell hostage, but he was attacked by the newly formed Baron Ashura scarring the one side of his face and blinding one eye. After Tsubasa managed to supposedly kill Tetsuya and a traitorous Kenzo, she managed to set off explosives that allowed her and Juzo to escape. Over the next several years, Tsubasa would work closely with Juzo as he started his work in an improved robot to combat Dr. Hell should he return. He also modified Zeus's arm into a power-up for the robot. Also as Tsubasa felt guilty about what happened to Kenzo, Juzo took in his grandsons Koji and Shiro Appearance Juzo's appearance is based on the original manga, with a scarred left face and a blinded eye. He has aged white hair and mustache but is bald on top, a hunched back and tends to stand and walk with bent legs. When Juzo was younger, his appearance was more similar to his son Kenzo, standing up straight with a full head of black hair and mustache. In both times, his usual clothing consisted of a white lab coat. His artificial intelligence program has the same appearance but has a plug and cord extending from above his rear end. Personality When Juzo was younger, he was very mild mannered with an ethic code of conduct, refusing to let discoveries be used for warfare or domination. As his work on the Mazinger Z started, Juzo came secluded and distant from people, even his own grandchildren. He became obsessed and mentally insane with completing the robot; and took great pride in it to the point of megalomania, saying that anyone piloting the machine could become a god or a devil and that it was invincible. But even then, his ethic code did not fade; entrusting the Mazinger Z to Koji, knowing that Koji would not allow the robot to become a weapon for destruction. History As Juzo was working on the Mazinger Z, he receives a visit from Inspector Ankokuji who has been investigating the disappearances of people around the Kabuto household who has also been assigned as the Professor's bodyguard. As the real perpetrator (Baron Ashura) appears with the Mechanical Beast Talos, Juzo sends the Hover Pilder to Koji as he and the Inspector escape from the carnage. As Koji and Shiro are transported by the Hover Pilder, Juzo activates the hatch for the Mazinger Z while the Pilder docks on. Juzo gives Koji some tips on how to control the Mazinger as he and the Inspector run from the Ashura Corps. During the chase, the professor sustains a serious injury before giving Koji more advice on how to control the Mazinger. As the Garada K7 and Doublas M2 are destroyed, Juzo dies from his injuries. After this, Juzo appears in flashbacks and delusions by Koji. While Juzo remained dead, it is revealed that he left behind an artificial intelligence program in the God Scrander for when the time came for it to be activated. When Koji and Mazinger linked up to it for the first time, the program revealed itself and provided Koji the power to fight back. He would appear throughout the rest of the series to assist Koji in battle against the forces of Dr. Hell. Gallery Juzo.jpeg Category:Anime Characters Category:Shin Mazinger Characters